The Oracle and The Augur
by catimac
Summary: Because I'm so great with titles. Rachel and Octavian have to share a bedroom and I think we all know what happends next. Set after Son of Neptu- you know what, it's all written in the AN in the 1st chapter. READ IT.


**And it's me again! I know, I know, I've been gone for a while, but hey, haven't you ever had writter's block? **

**So this is my first smut fanfiction ever, and I hope you like it and all, I noticed there weren't any Rachel/Octavian smut fics and I couldn't help but to write one, because hey, I'd like to see how you felt if your OTP didn't have any smut fics.**

**It is set after the SON, and I'm going to give you a little backstory so it makes more sense**

**Leo, Jason, Annabeth, Piper and Coach Hedge are the only ones that go to Camp Jupiter in the Argo II;**

**Everything happends the same way as in the Mark of Athena, but this time Reyna goes along with them;**

**They save Nico;**

**Gaea tries to revive some titans to join her army so the demigods go to the Underworld and get Luke, the only person who can help them because he knows more about titans that everyone else;**

**While they're doing this, Camp Half-Blood gets invaded by Camp Jupiter;**

**They go back to CHB, and with the help of CJ they defeat the titans and Gaea ;**

**So in the end everybody's still alive, Luke's back from the dead, Thalia quits the hunters(I think it's pretty obvious why), and the form of transportation(creativity, people) CJ used to get to CHB is destroyed in battle so they have to stay in CHB until they can get another form of transportation.**

**Aaaaand I think that's it if I forgot anything I'll put it in later chapters. That will exist, if everything goes well.**

**BTW you don't have to read TMOA to get this. Even I haven't finished it so... *shrugs* **

**Also there will be lemons so if you're under 16, don't tell your parents.**

Rachel walked through the path that led to her cave. _No, _she thought, _it's our cave now. Our fucking cave._

She had been talking to Annabeth, Percy, Thalia and Chiron for the past hour, trying to figure out what everything ment.

Since she entered the Greek Gods world, nothing turned out as she'd expect, but lately things had gone way out of hand. Titans. Luke coming back. The freaking earth triyng to destroy them! And now, the Romans.

It had happend just a few weeks ago. The Romans had arrived and the Half-Blood campers, smart as they were, decided to hide and give them a suprise atack. Rachel hadn't been training for that long, so Chiron ordered her to hide in the Big House. And so she did. Until the Romans broke in and took her to him.

_Him._ The most arrogant person on the face of the earth. He had questioned Rachel what a mortal was doing at a demigod camp, and when she told him she was the oracle, he laughed in her face.

He didn't even bother using her name, he just called her mortal. She was held hostage in the battle between camps. Camp Half-blood was winning until Camp Jupiter foun Bunker 9 and cursed the weapons. It was total madness. Then The Argo II came, with the seven of the prophecy, Coach Hedge, Nico, Reyna and Luke Castellan, who was brought back to life.

With their help, the battle ceased and both Camps focused on the real problem. Gaea. And the Titans. But mostly Gaea.

The Doors of Death had been closed, but that didn't stop the monsters, giants and Titans. Their plan was destroying the demigods, in other words, attack Camp Half-Blood.

Everybody came for the battle. The Hunters. The Amazons. The battle between demigods and Titans was very sucessful, very few people were injured and noeof them died. But Kronos got away and ran to awaken his mother.

But the seven stopped him at time and it was Luke Castellann who put Gaea to sleep for at least another eon.

When they returned, there was a banquet waiting. Traditionaly, most of the Greek campers threw in the lake any couple who tried to sneak off and get some privacy. Percy and Annabeth were no exeption.

But there was a problem: the Roman campers had no way of going back to Camp Jupiter.

The solution was thought by Jason Grace: since the camps were on good terms, there would be no problem with the Romans staying in Camp Half-Blood.

Most demigods went to the respective cabin, but eventually, they got too full. Some went to cabins that weren't full, like the Iris or Niké cabin. A few went to the Big House. But it was assigned for Octavian to go to Rachel's cave in a discussion where her pride had spoken louder and she said she wasn't afraid of the stuffed animal murderer.

And now they had to share a cave. A cave with only one bed, one bathroom, and that Rachel knew tended to be freezing in colder nights. Like this one.

She could feel the cold air sting her skin as she walked faster and faster. She almost triped a couple of times. Finnaly she reached the small opening to the cave.

There was a silver door with a sun craved into it. She opened it and then went down the staircase that led to her bedroom door.

She opened it and then closed the door behind her. Octavian was sitting in a tabble, facing the door and scribbling on some papers.

"Finnaly." He said once he saw Rachel. "It's almost 11:30."

"I'm sorry." She replied sarcasticly. "I wasn't aware I had a curfew."

He sighed and got up. "No need to be a bitch, I was being considerative."

"Why?" She put her hands on her hips."Thought I couldn't find the way to the bed by myself?"

"It's about the bed." He walked around the tabble and stopped in front of her.

"What about it?"

"It's small."

"No shit." She said. "Any other fascinating conclusions? Because I'd really like to change to my pijamas." She started to walk past him, but he put his hands on her shoulders, keeping her in the same spot.

"It's too small for the both of us." He corrected.

"So?" Rachel's voice came out even, which was a suprise for her. Her skin was burning where Octavian was touching her. Why was her enemy, of all people, holding her like that? What made him hink he had the right to do so? She wanted to shake his hands off as if to prove he didn't, but she didn't. She was so shaky she wasn't sure she was able to. Besides, she wasn't even sure if she wanted him to stop holding her.

"'So, one of us is going to have to sleep out of the bed. Probably on the couch."

He was looking at her straight in the eye, like he was telling her something. Suddently it hit her. "I'm not sleeping on the couch!"

"Why not? It's bigger, more comfortable..."

"Yeah, and cold as fuck! If you haven't noticed, caves don't come with a built in thermostat!"

"What do you want me to do then?"

"If you think the couch's so comfortable, why don't you sleep in it?"

"Why don't you sleep in the tub?"

"Why don't we sleep in the bed?"

Octavian's arms had left Rachel's shoulders. They had each stepped closer while they were arguing. Their faces were inches apart. Their breaths were heavy. Rachel realized what she had just said. Had Octavian taken that as a suggestion? He couldn't have. They were arguing. They were yelling at eachother. He had suggested for her to sleep in the tub, for Zeus' sake! He was probably just trying to come up with something to yell back.

But the reality was different. His hands cupped her face. He closed the space between their mouths and kissed her full force. Rachel started walking backwards to keep balance, but Octavian didn't let go. It was like he was glued to her.

Then her back hit the wall. She wasn't sure he noticed. His eyes were closed but his mouth was moving ferociously agaisnt hers. _He's actually a good kisser_, she thought. That thought made her snap back to reality. She was kissing her enemie. No, scrap that, her enemy was kissing her. She wasn't supposed to think he was a good kisser, she was supposed to push him away, yell at him, possibly slap him in the face.

She put her hands in his chest. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to stop. It confused her. And Rachel hated to feel confused. She very lightly pressed her hands agaisnt his chest.

He stopped almost immediatly. She studied him. His mouth was opened, and he was breathing hard. So was she. His eyebrows were furrowed, like he was confused of what the kiss ment, why it had happened in the first place. So was she. His eyes, however, were focused. Filled with desire. Need. Lust.

Her hands were closed so tight her knuckles were white. Then it happened in a flash. She grabbed two fist fulls of his shirt and pulled him down to her. They were kissing again. But this time she was kissing back. His hands were on her waist. She had one hand still closed, holding his shirt, but the other was pressed to the back of his neck. Their feet started moving. She was no longer agaisnt the wall. But Octavian wasn't the one pushing her. She was the one pulling him. _Where?_ She asked herself.

Octavian's hands slipped beneath her tighs and lifted her up. She was now sitting. Sitting somewhere soft. _The bed._ Did she want this? Rachel Elizabeth Dare had never been with a guy like that. Heck, she'd only even kissed a guy once! She was the virgin oracle! And yet, there she was sitting on a bed, making out with her worst enemy. It wasn't right. They had to stop.

But she didn't want to stop. She tried to remove her lips from his and tell him to stop. She couldn't. She tried to push him away with her hands again. Her body wouldn't cooperate. It felt _good._ And in some way, right.

She released his shirt and slowly moved it to the hem of his shirt. She then slid it underneath it. He didn't have a toned six pack like most guys at camp, but she could feel his muscles tense under her touch.

He departed his lips from hers ever so slightly.

"Rachel." He said. His voice was low and soothing, but somehow made her desire to kiss him grow. "You don't want this."

It took her about half a second to realize what he was talking about "Yes." She answered. "I do."

"No." She could feel his breath on her lips. "You don't."

"Yes."She insisted. "I do."

"Ok then."

He left her no time to try to figure out the purpose of the conversation.

He kissed her again, this time more hungerly. His tongue asked for permision, which she gave. His left hand was sitting on her hip while his right one was making its way up her back, under her shirt.

Her hands assumed the same position they were in before he inturruped them, one around his neck, the other going up his stomach, but this time faster. When she got to his chest, she slid her left hand back to the hem of his shirt, and with the help of her right one, she took his shirt off. He did the same to her.

His hands went up and down her bare back while they kissed for a few minutes. She pulled back and they stopped moving. Octavian parted himself from her, as if he thought she wanted to stop. _Idiot,_ she thought, as she urged to roll her eyes.

His hands were no longer touching her. He was sitting on his knees in front of her, looking at her like he expected her to start yelling. But she didn't want that. She grabed his hands with slow movements, and then even slower, she placed them underneath her bra.

He laid her down in the bed, stroking her breasts with his kissing her, he slid the bra straps of her shoulders, and then reached behind her back to unhook it. He threw the dark blue bra away and pecked her lips. Then he kissed the corner of her mouth. Then her jaw. Then her neck. Each one of these made her gasp with pleasure. When he got to her collarbone, he licked his way down to her breasts and started nibbling on them.

Rachel gasped again, then started moaning when he sucked on her erect nipples. She unconsciensly wraped her arms around his naked back.

"Octavian..." She moaned, a little higher this time.

He stopped sucking, lifted his head and met her eyes. He had an acomplishing grinn on his face. It annoyed her. She wanted to get that stupid grinn off his face.

"Get up." She had barely enough voice to finish the sentence.

He did as she said, his grinn replaced by a worried look. She sat across him.

After a few seconds saying nothing, he quirked up an eyebrow with a questioning look. She looked at him and got an idea. She threw herself at him, throwing him on his back.

After kissing him, she kissed his neck and suck on it.

"It's not fair for me to get all the fun."She stated.

Then she started undoing his belt buckle. She couldn't help but notice the large bump in his jeans. She removed his pants and underwear. Soon enough, he was naked.

She focused on Octavian's face. He was looking at her, his eyes with a hint of disbelieve. His mouth was hanging open, and his breath was easilly heard. _And now to get that stupid disbelieve look out of your face._

She wraped her right hand around his penis, and started moving it up and down. She supported her weight in her left hand. He was moaning.

"R-rachel..."

She felt something warm in her hand. As she looked down, her suspicions were confirmed. He had came.

"Looks like the role is reversed, isn't it?" She teased.

Rachelsat back down. She heard Octavian's strong breath and chuckled.

"Who knew I'd have such a big influence on you?"

That did it.

Octavian jumped on top of her. He pinned her hands to the matress, and pushed his mouth to hers. Feeling his arrousal pressed to her body, she couldn't help the moan that came out of her mouth. She hoped he hadn't heard it, but he did. He let go of her wrists and moved his steady hands down her arms to the side of her torso and to the button of her jeans. He poped it open and slid the pants down her legs. She heard him toss them. He stoped kissing her and started kissing her collarbone. His hand slid to her black underwear. He moved it around on top of the fabric.

"Octavian." Rachel half moaned half gasped. She wanted him to touch her, to feel her. But he was teasing her. "Please."

He kissed his way up to her ear. His breath was shaky and hard, just like hers.

"Touch yourself." He whispered.

Rachel almost jumped. She never touched herself. She had never had the need to. But she knew the mechanics. She didn't get why Octavian wanted this, but it was obvious that if she wanted him to touch her, she'd have to do it.

She sat down with her legs apart. He sat in front of her. She removed her underwear. They were both naked. And he could see her. Rachel wondered if it was normal wanting him to see her. Carefully, she put one figer inside of herself. It hurt for a second. Then it felt good. She slipped one more finger inside. It felt better. She started to push the fingers up and down. It felt amazing. She rubbed the thumb of her left hand on her clit.

"How does it feel?"

She almost jumped at Octavian's voice. She had closed her eyes, forgeting for a second he was there.

"It feels..." Her voice was unnsteady. "It feels good. It feels realy good."

"How do you feel?"

This question made her confused. She'd just answered that. But then she figured what he meant.

"I feel hot. And wet. And thight. I'm so thight." She was gasping. "I think... I think it would feel better if you did it."

Octavian looked at her with the same lust in his eyes he had when Rachel looked at him. He slowly made his way to her. When he reached her, he put his hands on her shoulders and made her lay down.

Rachel laid with her legs apart and her fingers still inside her. She felt his hands going up her thighs.

"Rachel? I'm going to need you to get your fingers out." She shivered when she felt how close his breath was.

She took her fingers out. They were covered with a slightly white liquid. Octavian grabbed her wrist and sucked on her two fingers, one at a time, leaving them spotless.

"You can keep the other one." He said, refering to what Rachel guessed was her left thumb, that was still rubbing agaisnt her clit.

She let out a moan once he entered her with his fingers. It felt amazing when Rachel did it, but when Octavian did it, the feeling was pure pleasure. His two fingers were hot and they moved at the perfect speed. Rachel moaned every time they moved. She started to move her hips in sincronization with his fingers.

"There's more than one way to get pleasure." His breath was on her stomach. "That way, you can have fun whenever you like."

"Octavian..."

"I think you can fit one more finger, don't you?"

"Octavian..."

He pulled his fingers out but quickly put them back in, along with a third one. The feeling made her yell.

"Octavian, fuck me."

He moved his fingers faster and deeper with each stroke, earning more screams of pleasure.

"Fuck me!"

He moved his fingers faster.

"Octavian, fuck me... I'm, I'm gonna..."

Rachel grabbed the sheets next to her as she went through her first orgasm. Her breathing was deeper than ever.

He removed his fingers from inside her. She felt something warm. _His tongue._

"Octavian, please..."

"Why the sudden rush? Who knew I'd have such a big influence on you?" He stopped licking her and moved upwards to kiss her neck again.

"Octavian." She whispered. "Fuck me."

He kissed her throath, making her gasp.

"What? No teasing you first?" He flashed her one of his acomplishing grinns. "I don't think so."

He grabbed his jeans, that were about five feet from them and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Do you know what this is?" She shook her head. It was a transperent mechanicall device, with an on/off button in one side.

"I got it back in, what's it called again? Bunker nine! Yeah, apparently one of the Vulcano girls was a little horny. We found tons of these in a box. Unused, of course."

Rachel still didn't know what it was.

Octavian hit the on/off button and it immediately started vibrating. Of course!

"Know what it is yet?" He asked in a seductive tone.

Before Rachel could answer, he pressed the vibrator to her neck, and very slowly slid it down to her waist.

"Where do you want me to put it?"He still had that goddamn grinn on his face.

"Put it in me."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Shove it deep in me, Octavian!"

He had just slid it past her waist when he pulled it away. For an awfull moment, Rachel thought he was going to put it away.

He put the vibrator in his mouth and used his fingers to widen her opening. When it entered her, a wave of ecstasy crashed through her body.

"Fuck." She whispered.

"Rachel." Octavian put both hands beside her hand, so they were face to face. "I want you to describe it to me. And don't stop."

He kissed her behind her ear.

"It feels... it feels like my whole body is bursting with pleasure." Rachel was gasping again, but she didn't stop. "Like all of my body is being stimulated at once." She was now moving her hips up and down, grinding Octavian. He started sucking on her nipples, which made her moan. A shot of pleasure went across her."I want more."

Octavian licked down her torso until he reached his goal. He took the vibrator out with his mouth, turned it off and sent it flying across the bedroom.

He went back to the position he was in initially, and he got so close their noses touched each other.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes! Octavian, fuck me!"

"I don't think you can handle it."

"I can!" She cupped his face and brought it closer. "Octavian, fuck me hard."

"Your choice."

He crashed their lips together. Rachel tangled his hair with her fingers.

He penatrated her. At first it hurt a little, but then the pain was replaced by pleasure. They stopped kissing. Octavian straightened his arms so they were more than a few inches apart. Their hips moved with perfect simphony, first slow, then fast. The only sounds they could hear were their quick breaths and the matress. Rachel put her arms around Octavian's back and dug her nails in his skin.

"Octavian!" She groaned. "Fuck me!"

"I am fucking you, Rachel!" He groaned back.

"Then fuck me harder!" She screamed.

He grinned. "Do you want all of me to enter you?"

Her grip on his back tightened.

"Fuck yes!"

But he didn't went any deeper. He thrusted faster and faster with each movement.

"O-octavian! Fuck me!" Rachel pleaded. "I'm- I think I'm gonna..."

Not giving her time to finish her sentence, he thrusted again, this time all of him going in her.

"Octavian!"

"Rachel!"

The thrusting only increased after they both orgasmed. The room was once again filled with their breaths and the squeaking of the matress beneath them.

Eventually, the movement of their hips slowed down. Rachel's arms slowly dropped to her sides.

"Tired already, Dare?" Octavian teased.

"I'm surprised you aren't, by the way you screamed my name." She shot back.

"Yes, it contrasted amazingly with the thousand times you screamed mine."_ Damn._

"So, am I still sleeping in the couch?"

'If you have some kind of fetiche, sure.'

"Oh, shut up."

He grinned again. "Make me."

"Why should I?"

"Because you want to."

"What makes you think that?"

He leaned in and she felt his quick breath on her ear. "Fuck me. Fuck me harder."

His voice was raspy. It made Rachel want to push her mouth to his.

"Weren't you the one who said this?" He asked.

"Oh like you didn't want to."

"Want to say it or want to fuck you?"

"Fuck me. Your ego is too big for you to admit that you actually want something. But there's no use now." She grinned. "Because I know you want me."


End file.
